wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Moonkin Form
Transforms a druid into Moonkin Form. While in this form armor is increased 400%, attack power is increased 150% of level, melee attacks may regenerate mana (based on attack power), and all party members within 30 yards have their spell critical chance increased by 5%. The Moonkin can only cast Balance spells while shapeshifted. Form Information Moonkin Form has the following benefits: * Armor is increased by 400% * Attack power is increased 150% of level. * Melee attacks have a chance to regenerate mana based on attack power. * Party members within 30 yards have their spell critical chance increased by 5%. * Immunity to Polymorph effects. * Shapeshifting breaks snare, root, and polymorph effects. Spell Details *Casting Time: Instant *Casting Cost: 28% of base mana (663 mana at level 70 without talents) *School: Balance / Nature *Target: Self *Duration: Lasts until cancelled *Range: N/A *Cooldown: N/A Enhancing Talents |} Notes * While in this form, you can only cast Balance spells. * When in Moonkin Form you are flagged as a humanoid and are immune to beast-type magic, like a Druid's Hibernate, or Hunter abilities designed to affect beasts. * You cannot ride mounts while in Moonkin Form. * When in Moonkin Form the druid dances exactly like when using the Gordok Ogre Suit. * Moonkin Form is still considered a PVP-only form in many servers, though the aura provides a mage- or warlock-heavy raid with a strong dps boost, and the mana regen abilities can be useful in long fights. * A properly geared moonkin can easily rival a mage or warlock in terms of damage, but lacks proper AoE. * The amount of mana regeneration is 30% of the moonkin's Attack Power each time it procs. The proc rate seems to be normalized so that fast and slow weapons have the same number of procs per minute. Tips and Tactics Invest in as many talents that increase the DPS of your spells, both those that reduce casting time (Starlight Wrath) and outright damage (Moonfury). If you are going for a group PvE build, don't invest in talents that require physical contact (Brambles, Omen of Clarity). However, if you are going for a solo PvE build, then do invest in these talents, and make sure to have Barkskin active, for you'll need it if you're taking damage, even with the 400% armor increase. Come Burning Crusade, when out of mana it is extremely useful to equip a Feral Attack Power weapon and melee your target because of the extra mana gain from melee attacks in Moonkin Form. PvP Tips and Tactics Moonkin Druids may find investing more than 41 points in the Balance tree to be beneficial. You need to utilize all your spells, meaning to use Starfire at range and Wrath in melee. The best way to avoid melee fights when outdoors is to root the enemy and move out to maximum spell range. Surviving as a Moonkin PvE Moonkin have three primary abilities that are key to surviving in PvE - Cyclone, Entangling Roots, and Barkskin. Cyclone is obtained at level 70 and allows the druid to temporarily encase a target in a cyclone which makes him immune to all forms of attack (lasts 6 seconds). Entangling Roots snares a target in place for up to 27 seconds and does damage every 3 seconds, however damage to the snared target can remove the effect. Both of these abilities give the Moonkin CC abilities which are essential for those "whoops, I pulled one too many" moments. Barkskin reduces all damage taken by 20% and prevents pushback on your spells for 15 seconds. Obviously Barkskin is useful for mitigating damage but it also allows the druid to shift back to caster form and cast some HoTs. Lifebloom and Rejuvination, along with the bonus healing from Lunar Guidance, increases a Moonkin's survivability considerably. Now one might ask, "both those HoTs are instant so why should I wait until I cast Barkskin to shift out and use them?" The answer to that is simple, when you shift out, you lose the 400% bonus to your armor, so you take significantly more damage, Barkskin helps to reduce that loss of armor. Cyclone has diminishing returns in PvE and is therefore not an effective way of CC'ing a particular mob for an extended period of time. After several casts of Cyclone on a particular mob, the mob is immune to the spell. PvP Moonkin truely shine in PvP. Starfire and Wrath can quickly chip away at an enemies health while the DoT from Moonfire finishes off anyone who runs away. One thing that should be taken to heart, Moonfire spam is fun and ticks a lot of people off but absolutely destroys your mana supply. Moonfire spam should only be used to finish off a fleeing opponent, or as a last ditch effort to survive. Also, by spamming Moonfire, you never allow its DoT to begin its course, because every time you cast Moonfire, its timer resets. If you insist on spamming Moonfire, cast your highest rank first then switch to your second highest, this still deals massive damage but it also allows your DoT to run its course. Also, Insect Swarm does decent damage per point of mana and its marginal reduction in hit chance isn't too shabby. Entangling Roots, unfortunately, is becoming less useful as time passes because more and more classes are being given ways to escape snare effects. If anything it still delays a player from reaching you which usually will give you the time to cast a Starfire/Moonfire combo. Most players will suggest begining fights in Cat Form, if you are a Night Elf (and patient) simply shadowmeld and wait for your target to come in range then suprise them. Starting from Cat Form has its advantages though. If you are a competent "stance dancer" (you should be if you wish to be a Moonkin) you can Pounce and then Rip your target then switch to Bear Form before they recover from the stun. From Bear Form meelee your target once (possibly twice if you are unlucky) to get enough rage to Bash your target. This gives you enough time to switch to Caster Form and place a Rejuvination on yourself and switch back into Moonkin. Once back into Moonkin Form, Moonfire your target. At this point the stun should be wearing off. The rest is up to you. Patches and Hotfixes Category:Druid Talents Category:Druid Abilities Category:Moonkin